Oneshot O diário secreto
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: Dia dos namorados na Acadêmia Cross, poderia ser mais um dia comum...Mas alguém perde seu diário secreto.. E agora? Aidou e Yori / Yuuki e Zero


**O diário secreto**

Fazia alguns meses desde que Yuuki havia partido junto com Kaname e deixado sua antiga vida para trás. A infelicidade e a solidão eram características de Yuuki agora, mas Aidou que se tornara o novo instrutor de Yuuki sempre procurava animá-la...

-O que você está escondendo Cross? –Questionou Aidou vendo Yuuki esconder algo que parecia ser uma carta

-Nada! Vamos começar a aula!!! –Disse Yuuki tentando disfarçar

-Se você quiser... Eu entrego essa carta a Yori-chan... –Suspirou Aidou – Mas você vai ter de tirar mais de sete na minha avaliação!!!-Disse Aidou entregando um questionário de 20 folhas para Yuuki a desanimando ainda mais...

-Mas como posso mandar se Yori não sabe mais quem eu sou... – Suspirou Yuuki tristemente olhando para o questionário e as horríveis perguntas contidas nele

-Quer saber um segredo Cross –Disse Aidou se aproximando lentamente de Yuuki -A única pessoa que não apaguei a memória foi da Yori-chan... –Disse Aidou se afastando e finalmente sorrindo

-Obrigada Aidou Senpai - Disse Yuuki pensando que pelo menos um fragmento do passado não havia se perdido e entregando a carta que escrevera com tudo o que restara de seu entusiasmo

-Não precisa agradecer... Não fiz isso por você....-Disse Aidou pegando a carta e saindo do quarto deixando Yuuki confusa

**FLASH BACK**

Amanhecia na academia Cross, mas não era uma manhã qualquer, era especificamente o dia mais "feliz" do ano para as alunas da Day Class, afinal elas nesse dia poderiam presentear seus ídolos com seus chocolates recheados de amor... Mas para outros era o pior dia do ano...

-EU ODEIO ESSE MALDITO DIA!!!-Dizia Zero batendo forte em sua carteira sendo controlado por Yuuki

-Calma Zero, se estressar não vai resolver nosso problema... -Dizia Yuuki tentando acalmá-lo

Yori observava aquele comportamento alheio entediada, os monitores visivelmente apaixonados discutindo, as suas "amigas" delirando e armando planos e rotas de burlar as leis do colégio...

-"Todo ano é a mesma coisa..."-Pensou Yori soltando um longo suspiro, ao que parecia seria mais um dia de São Valentin comum....

As aulas como de costume eram tediosas nesse dia, afinal as horas passavam lentamente quando se tem um dia inteiro dedicado aos casais, após longas horas de espera o sinal tocou causando a dispersão geral da classe, a maioria iria embrulhar ou confeitar seus chocolates, porém Yori fugia desse tipo de comemoração...

-"Não entendo o que se passa na mente dessas meninas" - Pensava Yori enquanto caminhava despreocupada perto da fonte que estava vazia nesse dia, mas ao sentar no seu local preferido notou um estranho livro no lugar... –"O que é isso?" – Pensou Yori apanhando-o e notando que nesse pequeno livro havia um símbolo...

-H.A - Leu Yori tocando as iniciais em alto relevo...Isso só a deixou mais intrigada, movida pela curiosidade começou a folhear as páginas do livro...

_Dezembro de 2002_

_Cheguei à Academia Cross, aqui está reunida grande parte da sociedade noturna, mas nenhuma garota parece me atrair..._

A curiosidade de Yori aumentou quando percebeu que lia um diário, e não era um diário qualquer... Era de algum aluno da Night Class...

_Janeiro de 2003_

_A academia Cross tem alunos interessantes no período da manhã, o cheiro que vem dos dormitórios femininos é enlouquecedor_...

-Mas que cara tarado!!!!-Disse Yori em voz alta, ao perceber olhou em volta, mas felizmente não tinha ninguém a observando...

_Fevereiro de 2003_

_Os monitores são uns idiotas, principalmente Zero Kiryuu, ele se acha o tal, mas não passa de um verme..._

-Certamente esse aluno não gosta do Zero-Kun – Disse Yori sorrindo de lado com os xingamentos e desenhos feitos pelo autor do diário

_Outubro de 2003_

_Pela noite, ao caminhar próximo do dormitório feminino não resisti e fui espiar algumas humanas...._

-Esse cara é um tarado mesmo...Não acredito no que estou lendo!!!!!!!-Disse Yori revoltada – Ainda é cara-de-pau o suficiente nos chamando de humanas!!!Ele acha que é o que ? Principezinho arrogante!!! - Dizia Yori folheando o diário rapidamente e por coincidência parando exatamente no dia de São Valentin...

_Junho de 2005_

_Esperei aquela garota quieta e com o rosto mais bonito de toda Day Class, o cheiro dessa humana é o mais saboroso de todos..._

-"Esse cara me enoja..." – Pensou Yori pulando para o próximo ano no mesmo dia – "Vamos ver o que o psicopata escreveu dessa vez..."- Pensou Yori irônica

_Junho de 2006_

_Novamente esperei a garota que dorme contando estrelas, mas entre todas que me idolatram ela parece me ignorar... O cheiro dela é capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um... Me dá vontade de..._

-Que droga!- Disse Yori fechando o diário

Yori começou a ficar assustada com o nível de informações que o garoto tinha a respeito da pobre garota, mas ao mesmo tempo mais e mais curiosa com o diário do pervertido, mas resolveu parar de ler a propriedade alheia....Embora sua curiosidade falasse mais alto, resolveu agir como aparentava e devolver o diário para o dono...

Então seguiu para seu dormitório e resolveu deixar o misterioso diário em cima de sua cabeceira, pois no dia seguinte ia entregá-lo ao diretor Cross... Então como era de seu costume, resolveu cochilar para evitar a confusão que se formaria daqui algumas horas e logo adormeceu...

Longe dali um vampiro aloirado revirava os pertences de seu dormitório fazendo sons de angústia, tais sons levaram seu primo que tentava dormir a perder o pouco da paciência que lhe restava...

-ESTÁ QUEIMANDOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-Gritou Aidou desesperado vendo sua coleção de "coisinhas do Kaname" queimar então num ato desesperado usou seu poder de congelar rapidamente para salvá-los

-Se você não parar de gemer feito um gato no cio vou queimar mais pertences seus – Disse Kain se virando tentando dormir novamente

-Hmmmm - Resmungou novamente ignorando os avisos de seu primo

-Estou de saco cheio de dividir o quarto com você Hanabusa... Esse novo semestre vou pedir transferência!!!-Disse Kain se levantando irritado

-Cala boca ..Estou procurando algo muito importante..Se cair em mãos erradas estou perdido –Disse Aidou em desespero

-O que você tem de importante? –Disse Kain irônico – Você só guarda porcarias!!!!

-Meu diário... Seu estúpido!!!-Disse Aidou sem ligar muito para as ofensas de Kain

-Ahhhh....Aquele seu diário de frutinha –Disse Kain rindo –Melhor jogar fora, antes que as meninas saibam sobre esse seu lado afeminado!!!-Disse Kain virando as costas e tentando dormir novamente

-Babaca ....-Disse Aidou saindo do quarto, mais antes de fechar pôde ouvir Kain gritar algo como -" Vá congelar seu..."

Aidou saiu a fim de procurar seu diário, pois se alguém encontrasse antes, ele estaria acabado....

Longe dali Zero tomava uma ducha fria, afinal daqui poucas horas iria ouvir vozes agudas ecoarem em seus ouvidos e gritos desesperados pulsarem em sua cabeça... Todo ano era a mesma coisa, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos terríveis concentrou-se em relaxar seus últimos minutos antes de enfrentar o inferno dos feromônios....

Enquanto isso Yuuki tentava inutilmente fazer seus chocolates, após inúmeras tentativas de fracasso resolveu guardar a única porção que dera certo para seu alguém especial... Embrulhou o pequeno chocolate em forma de urso o guardando em seu uniforme e saindo da cozinha em seguida porque logo iria começar o pandemônio...

Zero e Yuuki estavam posicionados olhando fixamente para o portão que logo iria se abrir.....

-5 segundos... – Disse Zero olhando mais de mil garotas com olhos famintos esperando a vinda daqueles vampiros, em especial um deles Aidou senpai...

-3 segundos... – Disse Yuuki vendo algumas garotas se amontoarem brigando por espaço

-1 segundo .... Bem-vinda ao inferno!!! – Então o portão se abriu, revelando aqueles que as meninas da Day Class tanto esperavam....

-KANAME - SENPAIIIIIIIII - Gritou uma aluna desesperada da Day Class tentando se atirar em Kaname, mas sendo impedida pelas outras concorrentes que a puxavam pelos cabelos, irritadas com a audácia da caloura...

-Vai ser um longo dia!!! – Suspirou Zero indo separar a briga, enquanto Yuuki corria para formar a fila de cada "pretendente", e estranhamente o mais popular e esperado de todas estava ausente...

-O que houve com o Hanabusa? Normalmente esse é seu dia preferido do ano... –Perguntou Shiki a Kain que estava ao seu lado distribuindo sorrisos as suas fãs

-Sei lá onde esse panaca se meteu... Estou um lixo, mal pude dormir!!!-Disse Kain estressado

-Se soubesse que podia me ausentar tinha escapado também - Disse Shiki com seu olhar sem emoções chocando uma de suas fãs que saiu dali chorando...

Longe da confusão que acontecia do outro lado da instituição, Aidou buscava seu diário refazendo seus passos de onde tinha estado na noite anterior...

-Droga... Não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido!!!!-Dizia Aidou inconformado, afinal naquele diário estavam seus segredos mais íntimos – "Se alguém ler aquela...."-Pensou Aidou e seus olhos se estreitaram –SE LEREM AQUILO ESTOU MORTO!!!!!- Gritou desesperado usando agora todos seus esforços para encontrar seu artigo perdido, porém algo lhe veio à memória....

-A FONTE!!!!-Gritou Aidou sem, contudo ser ouvido por ninguém... Com uma velocidade sobre humana chegou à fonte, mas o que percebeu o chocou em dois sentidos, porque primeiro seu diário não estava lá e a segunda noticia e a pior era que um cheiro singular preenchia o local o que fez Aidou congelar a espinha – EL... ELA PEGOU!!!!-Gritou Aidou em desespero, as inúmeras teorias foram surgindo em sua mente...

-Caso ela tenha lido "aquilo" amanhã todos vão rir de mim...-Conclui Aidou –" Pior..."

-Pensou angustiado - ELA VAI RIR DE MIM!!!!-Dizia Aidou chutando a beirada da fonte - DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!!!!! –Dizia Aidou repetidas vezes então resolveu seguir o rastro do cheiro que o levaria a Yori que no momento dormia...

Ao chegar ao dormitório, não teve dúvidas entrou sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, não teve dificuldades de chegar até o quarto tão conhecido por ele, afinal dessa vez não havia nenhuma presença feminina no dormitório, a não ser Yori...Ao abrir a porta pôde perceber que ela dormia tranqüila .... Ao seu lado ele pôde ver seu diário perdido que por uma terrível coincidência havia caído nas mãos da única pessoa que não poderia ler seu conteúdo...

-"Será que ela leu? " Perguntou-se Aidou quando olhou para a garota que secretamente possuía seu coração quando um forte vento bateu na janela inundando o quarto com o cheiro de Yori

-"Sou um vampiro pacífico... Sou um vampiro pacífico" – Pensava Aidou lutando contra a vontade de morder Yori, afinal a sede de um vampiro só é saciada com o sangue da pessoa amada, lutando contra seus instintos primários pegou seu diário deixando uma rosa que trouxera consigo no lugar do dele e pulou sem dificuldades a janela que o levaria para fora do dormitório feminino...

Algumas horas depois...

Yori levantou espontaneamente depois de um estranho sonho com vampiros...

-Que bobagem... -Disse para si mesma – Vampiros não passam de meros contos de fada! –Disse rindo um pouco das bobagens que sua mente criava quando olhou para o lado e viu que o diário desaparecera e uma rosa surgira no lugar.... Um calafrio se apoderou do corpo de Yori – Quem poderia ter estado aqui....?- Sem perceber seu sonho veio à tona e mesmo se negando a acreditar fechou suas janelas – "Melhor não arriscar ...Não é senhor H.A?" –Pensou por fim pegando a rosa e sorrindo ao sentir seu perfume

Longe dali Aidou ainda estava angustiado se Yori lera ou não suas confissões atrapalhadas e poesias estúpidas, mas depois de pensar melhor resolveu esquecer – "Se ela tiver lido vou me confessar" – Pensou corajosamente.

-Então Aidou... Vai continuar olhando como estúpido para mim ou vai pegar o seu saco de chocolates –Disse Kain irritado – Sobrou para mim pegar esse lixo sabia? Porque você não apareceu?ACHA QUE SOU SEU EMPREGADO? –Questionava Kain irritado no quarto que ambos dividiam

-Kain.... Queime isso aqui!!!- Disse Aidou sem ligar para o que Kain havia dito antes

-Ahhh... Então achou seu diário de frutinha –Disse Kain sarcástico- Sorte não ter caído em minhas mãos ou faria várias fotocópias e espalharia nos corredores!!!! –Disse Kain rindo prazerosamente não sendo acompanhado por Aidou

-VAI QUEIMAR OU NÃO? –Disse Aidou perdendo a paciência

-Adoro seu senso de humor... -Resmungou Kain irritado queimando logo em seguida o diário...

Longe dali Zero e Yuuki faziam sua patrulha reforço, afinal hoje era o pior dia do ano...

-Odeio o dia dos namorados!!! – Resmungou Zero bocejando

-Se ganhasse chocolates... Não ia ficar assim com essa cara de poucos amigos... – Disse Yuuki olhando Zero fazer uma careta

-Não quero chocolates... -Disse Zero checando os arbustos, afinal tudo poderia acontecer... Normalmente as fãs de Kaname eram loucas

-Então... Vou ter que jogar esse aqui fora...-Disse Yuuki fazendo um biquinho

-Porque você não entregou isso para o seu amado Kaname Senpai – Disse Zero irônico

-Porque resolvi dar esse pra você... Seu ingrato!-Disse Yuuki entregando o chocolate para Zero e saindo dali rapidamente deixando Zero corado com seus próprios pensamentos....

Passadas algumas semanas nada que Aidou previra aconteceu e seu segredo continuou guardado nas cinzas de seu finado diário....Mas isso não o animou muito, então ele prometera para si que no próximo dia dos namorados iria se confessar para Yori... E que seus próximos anos iam ser repletos de chocolates feitos por uma só garota... A que ele secretamente amava...

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

-Bom... Vamos tentar!!!- Disse Aidou confiante sorrindo para a carta que guardava em seu bolso, afinal ele sabia que seu amor não podia ser resumido apenas a folhas de papel... Ele teria de se tornar realidade para escrever seu futuro... O futuro que planejara naquele velho dia de outono em que vira pela primeira vez sua "humana" contar estrelas...


End file.
